yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 15: Mind Over Matter. Always.
Kasihana City News Report....Hot Ass Reporter The female would smile as the camera faded into her. Dark skinned she was an African American. Her teeth glossy white with a slight glow to them, it was clear she took care of herself. Her golden locks that grew out of the top of her head matched nicely with her dark skin, it brought the yellow locks to a brighter golden tint alone. Light on her eyes, they had to be contacts lenses. She wore a white jump suit of sorts, she didn’t look like a news reporter at all. Her bright smile lit up who's ever TV screen that seemed to be spectating. “ Good Evening Kasaihana city. Melody Star here Dress light on this hot day of June 23rd its reaching 96 degrees all day, and dropping to mid 70's tonight.” She winked and then placed both of her hands on the table as she got ready to speak of the daily gist of the city. “ Kasaihana 7 news. Coming to you live from the middle of District 2 at 3pm. “ She cleared her throat and placed both of her hands together. “ Just the other day, it was said that the Chairmen of Yun Corp was in some kind of sickness but it seems he's awake, live and well after a few days of rest. Thanks to him, over the past year it seems as though all of the other countries threats seemed to have ceased with his creation of the Nano-suits. The KPD have been trying for years to get there hands on at least one of the weaker models but he's said no each time. “ She nodded her head with a smile. “ In other parts. The Young female of the Chitori health industries has been working hard and hasn’t been seen for a few days in the public. Rumor has it that she's working on a cure for AIDS. Hahahaah... ahh but anyways. For all you big Corporate guys you better watch out. For the past 5 months someone has been hacking into multiple amounts of bank accounts stealing peoples identities and cleaning companies out for millions of dollars. The Infamous thief squad that the people later named “Red hands.” The same group that went on a stealing spree almost 4 years ago and escaped clean with over 3 million dollars. We only know that its the same group because of the massive red sign that they leave behind in there tracks to signify there steal as a win. The KPD are trying hard to find out who these men are and how they can be stopped. “ a scene of men fighting in martial arts attire appeared on the screen on the right hand side of her as she smiled at the image. “ Ahh and for all you heavy martial arts Practitioners. Why don’t you come down to the Kasaihana city annual martial arts-a-thon? The people of this city want to see you come out and show what you got. It started about 12 this afternoon but its not too late to come on down and sign up for it. It's going to be going on for today, and tomorrow all welcome 15 and older only, by the end of this weekend on Sunday we'll be having the summer festival where the Kasaihana amusement park will be reopened for the rest of the summer afterward. Thank you, this has been Melody Star here live from Kasaihana city bringing you all the news and things you need to know everyday thank you.” the screen would fade out as she winked and blew a kiss at the screen 'Police Work Never Rest...' “Oh?” Ochigi would raise his eyebrow. Looking at the big screen t.v in the lab, while laying in his recliner chair, sipping on a cup of fresh roasted coffe. He’d yell out “Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuu. Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. They’re gonna need you at the station again sometime soon. Big case apparently. Something going on.” “GIVE ME THE GIST!” Tetsu would scream out from the weight lifting chamber. Tetsu had been at it all day….LITEARLLY. he’d been weight training since a week after his escapade with the light beam, and the energy he released. He realized that if his physical body wasn’t strong enough to hold the chi within him, there would be literally no point in increasing his spiritual potential if it got the better of his physical potential. Tetsu would approach the weights infornt of him. A solid ton stood right before his eyes. Tetsu lifted the weight, with both hands and tossed it up in the air, only to cut a handstand, and catch the weight with the bottoms of his feet, siking his weight in a bit, and making him bend his arms in a push up life fashion. Tetsu would then begin preforming reps just like this. Lifting his body up and down in a Chinese push up like fashion, as the muscles in his arms tighented and so did the ones in his legs. In a matter of 10 minutes, tetsu had done 300 reps with this weight, and continued on. This excericise was for multiple purposes: to increase strength of the entire body system as a whole, upper, and lower, to improve endurance, to improve balance, and to strengthen his core. This would also allow for lessur usage of chi, and more body control. Tetsu wanted to be able to compete with people like Keyome, but only use a fraction of his chi, instead of vibrantly using it of course. He wanted his body to be able to harvor his energies. After 200 more reps, tetsu then preformed one final push up, and pushed the weights 6 feet into air. Just in time for him to flip back into his normal position and catch the weight with both hands yet again. Tetsu was sweating but not to much so. His peak human endurance ment his body could emit a lesser amout of fatigue toxins, which played to tetsu’s advantage in many, many ways. Tetsu would listen as dad spoke. “A group called the “red hand” is apparently hacking bank accounts world wide, from local busineses to big ones. This may seem petty but they’ve never been cought at all. This is quite strange indeed.” Tetsu walked out, as a mini bot brought him a glass of powerade. Tetsu began sipping on it, and walking to his dads location. “Ah I see. Interesting. Same hot news lady I presume?” Tetsu began sipping his drink as his dad talked. “God yes…that is one piece of chocolate, I’d like to dip in my coffe colored bedsheets….” Tetsu finished the drink and then patted his dad. “you and me both heh heh.” Tetsu then stepd into another facilty of the training lab. His favorite one actually: Nature room. “Oh? Spiritual training huh. Been a while hasn’t it?” Tetsu nodded. “I need to get back to keeping up with my roots. My body needs to be in perfect sync with my mind and my chi. I’ll see you in some hours pops.” Ochigi raised his hand. “ah but tetsu, what about the case at hand?” Tetsu walked in the room, and as the doors shut he said “Simple. Use our computer to back track any abnormality of coding, trace sourcing, or sattlite connection that has gone down with in the past 2 weeks. It’ll take a couple of hours, but if we send this trace out now, within 5 hours tops we’ll have sourcred every government sattilite, and wireless connection avalible in the world. They’re crafty, but no one can truly hide forever.” The doors shut behind tetsu, and Ochigi smiled. “Heh. Already ahead of you son.” Ochigi had actually started tracing signals once he heard about it. It would now actually only take 4 hours tops. He’d nod and then recline into his recliner, sipping on coffe, and eating nacho cheese bugles. 'Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom...' Tetsu would step into the room as the door closed behind him. The nature room was one of his most favorite places to meditate. It was so serine. So peacefull. The stones of land were in the right arrangement so one could fully walk over them or jump over them should they coose to. The rocks were high. High enough for Ochigi to install a water fall on the inside of the room for even more peaceful thoughts and focus. The water was sea water, but it was being purified as it flowed thourgh. The water was so clear you could see to the bottom of it, even catch your reflection while you were at it. So calm. Tetsu took of his shoes and shirt, but kept his sweat pants on. He walked over and looked at the secenery. “So beautiful.” Tetsu inhaled a deep breath, and then let it ou. As he leapt over the rocks until he came to the middle of the water fall. He then went directly under it, and let the water run over his body for a second. Taking it all in one rush of water at a time. He then turned around and sat down in his usual meditational pose. Focusesing his mind one gathering chi into his core, and building it up as usual. Its been a while since tetsu built upon his chi reserves, but as his body was maturing, he had to do the same for his chi. He flourished his body with the substance, allowing it to flow freely, and pour into his very being. Tetsu also pressure the chi in on itself, to force it to expand, and grow into tetsu’s newly strong body. Tetsu kept deep breathing, and continued this process. One comfortable, he then pushed deeper into his own mind, and sought out communication with his mother. He pushed deeper, and deeper, until he hit the place of origin: the white room. His mother then materialized form a series of blue firefly like lights. “Teddy bear!” Tetsu’s mom glomped him, and knocked him over on first hit. “AH! Mooooooom! Imma maaaaaaan.” Tetsu groaned. “Oh excuse me mr.”man” for being upset for thinking I’d lost contact with my only son!” Tetsu smiled nervously. “I’m sorry ma. Everything that’s been happening lately I’ve almost lost touch with a lot of people. Not just you I promise.” Tetsu nodded and hugged his mom back, tightly. “It’s okay Tetsu…just don’t forget to check up on me everynow and then okay? A spirit gets lonely not hearing from her son…: Tetsu felt saddedn. He’d really been neglecting a lot of subtle things lately. All that was about to change in a few however. Tetsu sent another appeal to district three informing them that he was coming to make it personally this time, as writing was simply not going to do it this time around it seemed. “anyway how’ve you been tetsu? Anything new?” Tetsu sighed and gave his mother a brief rundown of what’s been going on since the last time they spoke. It took at LEAST 3 hours…”…..well now, Asami certainly sounds like the type of girl you should’ve been dating a while ago hunny. I thought I raised you better!” They both laughed about it for a second. “Yeah I know, I know. She’s great. Then there’s Keyome. I heard he’s been MIA for a while now. Lord knows what he’s been up to. Rumor is he’s sickly..tch. who would’ve thought a guy like him would be susceptible to sickness.” Tetsu shook his head, looking lost in thought for a second. “Well its okay. Being worried about a friend is always concerning Tetsu.” His mother smiled. “Friend? Ha! He’s not my friend mom. He’s an enemy…..whom I have a great deal of respect for. However friendly compition or not, I cannot completely turn my backs on him or Donnie Yun.” Tetsu’s mom turned her head to the side sligihtly. “I though Donnie was a trusted ally of yours?” “He is. Very much so. He’s a great ally to have in battle..and at times a wise man to come to. But I am not ignorant to the fact that his mental psyche is unstable. This man could potentially flip the script at anytime, and the world wouldn’t even know or see it coming. He has a family now. A girlfriend who loves him and a dugahter who cares for him dearly….and yet. As being brothers in the eternal struggle of combat, I can’t help but fear even this might not be enough to satisfy his ever growing lust for power.” Tetsu shook his head. “Him and Keyome are both general figures to the public. Both respected…but feared also. I too am going to soon rise to that status, but not by fear. By respect alone. I do not wish to be feared, though it is one of those things that cannot be helped. I want to bring the people of the city together for a goal of common ground. The good must balance out the evil. I see that now, Tasanagi made that all to clear to me. Where there is chaos, there is discord. Where there is peace, there is war. This is what creates balance. I seek to preserve that balance, for as of now it is shifted. The KPD….they’re not doing their jobs. “serve and protect”? My ASS! We have one dinky station in the middle of a glorious city. We’ve got maybe what, 150, 250+ men? Against mobs of Yakuza? The Kagemaru even have a militant force, but we have glocks, grenades, and a couple of big guns? Not to mention fat cops that sit on their asses taking bribes form Yakuza scum?!” Tetsu stood up and walked around for a bit. He rarely got to vent.” Well I’m sick of it. I’m sick of the bad guys laughing their asses off while the good guys eat doughnuts are sit around happy that they have their money, and need nothing else in the world. It’s time someone did their job besides me!....which is why after a few more days….i’m going straight to district 3 myself, and appealing for assistance in Kasihana city. They’re being selfish is what they’re being. The KPD are not pigs on their asses. We’re not the heroes of the city either. We are they’re protectors, and corrections to what is wrong. At least that’s what I think we should be…..”. Tetsu looked down for a seoncd. “Somebody told me maybe I was being to idealistic…which is why I came ot a conclusion that I must take action to make change. With Tasanagi sickly for a while, it’ll give me a chance to build the KPD up to his standards and rival his forces. It’ll also give me a chance to give dad something special to…” Tetsu’s mom after listening would float infront of tetsu’s moping face and look at him intensively. “What is it dear?” Tetsu spoke soft and audible. “Redemption.” Tetsu’s mom gasped. “You mean…his name. Don’t you.” Tetsu nodded. “We’ve hid the Ryoji tragedy for years…..even though I avenged you. Our name is still secretive…with dads technology combined with the KPD, we can change this city for the better. I know we can! We can stop steling out of the nations treasury and earn our own fundings! I know we can!” Tetsu’s fist were balled up. He was deadest on this motion. He wanted things to change, and was willing to work to make them do so. “Tetsu..your not idealistic. Your ideas are perfection at it’s best. I beilive in you tetsu, and I always will. Achive your dreams and live the life I and your father would want.” Tetsu’s mom hugged him once more. Tetsu held her close one last time, and whispered. “I’m…gonna let you talk to dad soon to..okay?” Tetsu’s mom noded. She understood compelty. As she let go of her son, her body began to fade back into blue fireflies. She spoke on last time. “Tell your father to slack up on the coffe and drink plenty of water…he’s always had a bad habbit of that.” Tetsu nodded, and returned back to his inner awareness of things. Envisoining himself sitting in a pool of his own blue chi, as he continued to meditate, a familer voice poped into his mindstate. “AHH young Tetsu. Hows life treating you, my student?” Tetsu’s eyes widend at the familer voice…. 'Teacher Student Relations (non sexual xD)' “Hideo sensei? Long time no see! I didn’t think I’d be able to communicate with you through meditation for a while now.” Hideo laughs for a minute. “Ah this old dog’s been doing nothing these past few days. Livnig life one day at a time. How goes your training tetsu? Have you been harnessing the Power of Nothingness as such?” Tetsu would reply. “Yes sensei! It’s power definity makes a difference…it feels so different from my old chi set. Like. It’s so simple yet powerful at the same time. I’ve never had this much entake of chi before, it’s incredible. But I have to work my physical body too keep up with it’s growth too you know?” “ah good good. Your truly advancing in the light Hadou as I would’ve hoped. Your more worthy of the Power of Nothingness than I’d have hoped. I even felt your power fighting against Keyome from all the way out here…..the Hadou Kussei eh? You didn’t need to be tought that after all hahahah!” Hideo laughed, and tetsu in his mind scrathed his head. “Well anyway, since I’m in contact, why don’t I fly over and we have a spar? It’d be nice to see if I’ve come farther than last time we fought.” Hideo pause for a minute and then speaks again. “Why fly to me? When I can come to you?” and just like that Hideo, appeared infront of tetsu In the blink of an eye. “WHOA!?” tetsu got up and shot backwards, to his feet. As he did the entire room changed to a dojo like setting. A standard wooden one, with square blocked windows, and Chinese symbols of peace along the walls. “How….the hell….” Tetsu’s mouth droped, as hideo replied. “One of the many assets of being a chi user is learning to train ones body in and out of reality. You see tetsu the mind…..is a powerful asset. Just by thinking strongly enough people can overcome cancer, fagtiue….even death. You name it. Your only as strong as your mind beilives you to be.” Tetsu noded as he was listening to hideos wise words. “Me on the other hand, I’ve overcome the physical realm. I need not train in reality, when I can do it in here. Less equipment needed, less costly, and I can preform any type of traiing I wish. Pushing my limits as such.” Hideo walks twords tetsu, and takes his stance (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPqJwmCuVss&list=PLDC1484592161BC8A epic battle music xD) “Now show me how far one of my prized students has come!” Hideos body emited a powerful wind, that made tetsu’s hair flourish backwards at a rapid weight. Tetsu, who was now wearing a white karate gi with torn off sleves, and pants in the same fashion. He had on a red headband and karate gloves alike, but a black belt around his waist. He was shoeless, and ready to fight at all cost. Tetsu took his own stance, placing his right hand infront of his face at a bent angle, and putting his left hand outwards, with the palm facing the floor. He spread his feet to the shoulder width of his body, and let the wind explode from his body as well. “Lets go Hideo Sensei!” 'Ryu Vs Gokuen: Student vs Master!' Similar to a silent blur…Hideo was already at tetsu’s personal space, closing the distance the moment tetsu finished his sentence. Hideo would appear to him with is hand drawn back as an open palm, and a force inside of it. He’d then violently slam this palm into tetsu’s chest, which had a push blast inside of it…tetsu let spit fly out of his mouth, as he was sent flying backwards into the dojo wall. To which hideo closed the distance one more…Hideo was now aiming a series of fist at tetsu’s head….5 to be accurate. “He must be going hard on me to see how far I’ve come….well in that case.” Tetsu thought, as he weaved all five of the blows, but grabed the fith one hideo let fly from his body. Tetsu would grab it with his left hand, and begin pumleing hideo in the side with his right hand, throwing 6 right hooks, and on the sixth one tetsu let hideos, wrist go, so he could be pushed back. Tetsu was now on full offensive mode, as he then assaulted hideo with a spinning jump kick, followed by a low sweeping kick in rapid sucssesion. Hideo was the master for a reason however, as his kung fu knowledge came into play. He leaned back to avoid the spinning jump kick but to counter the sweep, hideo simply put his weight down on his leg, and allowed it to absorb the impact of said blow, and not move an inch. This left tetsu valunerable to hideo’s downward chop wich was aimed for tetsu’s abdomen. “Shit!” Tetsu threw his hands up and cought hideo’s hand, in the fashion of catching a sword between someones hands. Tetsu then maovunvered his body to the left, and prefomred a break dancing like movement, to ward hideo off of his space, to which hideo responded by steping backwards 3 feet from tetsu. After tetsu recovered from his movement, he would dash at hideo, and appear to be throwing a punch towards his face, a right hook to be specific. This however would stop an inch away from his face, as it would be an afterimage, left by tetsu’s own speed, and not chi. Tetsu would actually be approaching hideo from behind with an assisted elbow to his middle backside. Hideo was no slouch,and would counter by bending forward, and landing on his fist,diving his head through tetsu’s afterimage, as he could track tetsu quite easily. Once on his fist, he would utilize the monkey kung fu style, and back kick tetsu directly in his abdomen, sending him skidding backwards about 4 feet in the dojo. “Well? What happened to all that progress? Don’t let me being me intimidate you. Fight me like you have something to prove.” Hideo placed on hand behind his back, and placed his right hand forward, keeping his palm facing twrods his body. He’d then preform a gesture by moving his fingers twords him, singnaling tetsu to come at him. Tetsu stood up, and then lifted his knee up to his chest, keeping his hands extended. He’d charged his leg with chi,and once he stomped the ground, he’d send the force of his stomp via inner ki strike to hideo’s left foot, cuasing the ground to sink inwards and consume his leg, all the way up to his knee. “!?” Hideo looked surprised, but became overjoyed tetsu could keep the element of surprise. That’s when tetsu’s body disappeared from sight for a moment. Why? Tetsu using the element of distraction had cut a backflip, and rebounded off of the ledge of the door opening, pushing himself forward and above hideo’s position. Hideo would look up to see Tetsu coming down with a flying axe kick, and in tetsu’s favor it landed directly into hideo’s right shoulder. Not only that, but it sent the two hurtling downward to the lower level of the dojo, which would reveal to be a storage of martial arts gi’s weapons. 'Fight Me!' Tetsu would rebound with a backflip or two, and look at hideo only to see this man stand up and brush his shoulder off a couple of times. “I keep forgetting just how powerful this man is…..” Tetsu took his stance from before. And hideo took somewhat of a different stance. His body was lowered almost to the floor, and his right hand extended forward to the reach of his foot, while his left hand was bent at an angle infront of him. Chi emanated from his being and lit up the already darkend storage area. “HOOOOOOAAA!!!” Hideo let out a yell before firing a push blast form his right hand, which would appear as a shimmer colored blue to tetsu’s chi trained eyes. Tetsu refused to be done in by this technique as Keyome put him down using the same thing…Tetsu charged his hand with chi, and reared it back the moment before the blast came into hit. He then swept it forward, cutting the force in half, and cuasing it to hit two sides of the wall behind him. Hideo however was nowhere near finished, as he then started firing off push bakufu’s like they were wild fire. Tetsu stood there, and deflected some, and took some. Moving his arms in a stylish fashion to catch and cut ones that were aimed for vital areas of knockout. This continued for a solid 5 minutes, all the while tetsu was using his chi hands to absorb the kintic energy of the force blast, and after five minutes of pummeling, tetsu would weave the line of fire leaving behind an after image, weaving to the left of the blast. Tetsu had to close the distance somehow….Using the kinetic energy he gahthred, tetsu would push off of the ground, in a forward like dash motion but ah….once his foot preformed said maneuver, the ground between him and hideo would collapse in on itself, cuasing a crater betweent the two 5 feet deep. The only difference is, hideo would be pulled forward by said maneuver, and be leaning forward. Tetsu was already in his dashing motion, and with the swiftness of a gymnastic acrobat would fly twords hideo, and turn his body, using the momentum to deiver a spinning roundhouse kick to hideo’s temple, but ah. Hideo was more than ready for his maneuver as when tetsu spun, hideo allowed his body to flip forward, bringing his leg down, to not only avoid tetsu’s kick, but to bring down his leg on tetsu’s crainium, which would push him down face first into the crater created. Hideo would sigh and speak. “You’ve indeed grown. So focused and so precise. What you lack is intent. Fight me tetsu! Fight me, and stop worrying about the well being of this old man!” Hideo’s chi flurshed and weighed down his foot even more upon tetsu’s head. Tetsu grunted, and through his teeth spoke. “I’ll show you, what I’ve been DOING!!!” Tetsu then charged his body with chi, and pushed himself and hideo, back up top to the dojo level. Hideo rebounded with a backflip and practily floated down to the ground. Tetsu would back flip twice in the air and land 5 feet from hideo. Tetsu would then crack his neck to the side one time, and then speak. “Alright sensei. Lets see how you handle this….HaaaaaAAAAA!” Tetsu’s body glowed a bright white-blue like color (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpawr06KCpk Tetsu's new theme! ). “oh? You really want to show old sensei your stuff huh young tetsu. Fine then.” Hideo stood present, and took his same stance from before. Tetsu moved, and was already on hideo’s body like lightining, as he assaulted him punches and kicks galore. Hideo countred as such. The two were now fighting on somewhat even terms. Hideo had not been sitting around all this time….he to had been trainng rigorously. But so had tetsu. Tetsu threw a right elbow, hideo countred with a side block. Tetsu threw a round house kick and hideo would weave. Hideo threw a center palm, and tetsu would pivot his body to the right. Back and forth, the two men would clash blows. Things really strated to get heated when for fun, hideo let his own chi flourish. Now all that could be seen were two lights fighting and battling each other at such speeds. Their blows together emitting the same sound as a jet turbine taking off I flight. So quick and fierce! Their blows strated getting heavy, as hideo was blocking tetsu’s ki strikes,and the force from it would cuase a new crack in the floor. The dojo was reciving after shock damage from their sheer exhchange. It seemed like hours…but it was only a 10 minute exchange of blows. Tetsu then broke it, by taking one of hideo’s chi enfused punches to the face, only to use it’s momentum, to turn and deivliver a back heel kick to hideo’s right jaw. The two men backed away from each other momentarily……looking at each other. Tetsu’s body was getting banged up pretty good as he took more blows than he had intended. Hideo smirked as the two men were now at it again but to the human eye they disapred…..Only thing that could be heard were the blows clashing and the two men grunting as they were now moving like bullets to and fro around the room, giving and taking blows. However tetsu was taking the most damage. Hideo was intent on testing his student and so he had to push tetsu’s to a limitiatin he had to surpass. “Stop playing around Ryjoi!!” “WHO SAID I WAS PLAYING?!?” the two yelled as they threw one last punch at each others faces. Their punches both stoped and inch away from each other’s faces (stop the music if you haven’t already xD) Once they stoped their energies dispersed and the winds from both men blew down the windows of the dojo, and both of the doors…..Tetsu stood panting, almost out of breath. Hideo’s expression went from stern to lax as he smiled at tetsu. “You’ve come far tetsu. You’ve come far indeed” Tetsu panted a bit before, speaking. “T-thank you! S-sensei!” Phew!” Tetsu’s body fell backwards as he hit the floor in exhaustion. He was taking in quick breathes as hideo sat beside him criss cross, and looked out the the field of flowers. They were dasies of course. 'Light and Dark Internal Conflicts..' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2njHW9ydWs) An hour later, a rested tetsu would sit up and ask hideo a question. “hey, that little force blast thing you do. Would it be possible for me to learn it to?” Hideo looked over at tetsu with raised eyebrows. “Oh? I thought you were more of an internal fighter. That’s what light Hadou users specialize in. However I myself am so far advanced, I can dish out the technique as big as I see fit. You however…are still young and inexpireicned. The technique itself is of dark origin." "the Satsui No Hadou…which is why Keyome can use it so easily.” Tetsu looked out over the field and listened to the sounds of the pond near by. “You can still do it you know. The only catch is: Until you become more experienced in your own power, you’ll never be able to use it to the same extent. This however…can be made into more of a distraction. I can understand you want a way to close distance between you and an opponent. This technique is perfect for it. Stand up, and give it a try. It’s not hard for someone of your enhaced brain.” Tetsu nodded and stood up. His gi made a flurrishing noise of sorts when he did. Tetsu charged his chi, focusing on materiazing the force in his hand. The concept seemed simple enough but hideo explained it in greater detail. “At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius.” Tetsu listened and decided to give it a try. Now he had an understanding of how the technique worked, and was going to attempt. With his chi flourishing, he would place his hands beside his hips, and pressure the chi into the palms of his hands. To a chi user they would see a spirialing blue tranlucient sphere of air. Tetsu then shot this air pressure, with both of his palms verticly touching, and as his hands preformed this motion, a force would shoot from them, traveling a distance of 5 feet and denting a tree. “Yiikes….keoyme and you make this look easy indeed.” Hideo had his eyebrows raised. “impressive” Hideo thought. “Him and Keyome both grasped the technique so quickly and esily. Tetsu isn’t even of Satsui orgins, but has potential to utilize it in a tactical way if he applies it so…” tetsu slumped down to the floor. “it’s a little tiring to do do. Must be because my body isn’t used to emiting force in this mannor. Maybe I can make it smaller. Condense it, to my needs, instead of violent blast maybe focused burst.” Tetsu nods and makes note of it for the future. “I probably won’t use this technique to often though. But if I need to play with it you can bet I will.” Tetsu looked out at the forest again. “It’s hard to beilive I’ve still been meditating and building my chi this entire time in the real world..” Hideo smiled and looked at the scenery with tetsu. “Like I said young tetsu. The mind, is indeed a powerful weapon. Well I think our time here is done. Dinner is indeed waiting for me. It’s chilli taco night, and boy oh boy do I need to eat. I tell ya kid, meditating is no fixer upper for the empty stomach.” Tetsu and Hideo laughed once more together.”Don’t worry, it’s only been 2 hours tops, in reality, so you’ll have time in the day left.” “Thank you Hideo sensei. You’ve been of great help. You always have been.” Hideo patted tetsu on the shoulder. “Don’t loose your way young tetsu. Steel your mind of ill toughts and misguided conceptions, and you’ll not only change yourself. But the world to.” With that tetsu closed his eyes. And he opened them again, only to see the nature room he steped in. The water continuously running donw his body as he sat inside fo the water fall. His body was sore….effects from his spar one would say. But they were mere growing pains. Tetsu would stand, still letting the water run over his body accordingly. “I’ve finally reached the level I feel comfortable at. Soon District 3 shall be getting a visit from me.” Tetsu smiled as he flourished his chi, and split the water fall using kinetic energy, for a breif moement in time. The water then returned to normal and tetsu walked out, to check on his fathers progress with the case at hand... 'Cracking the Case! The Ryoji Way!' More than likely Ochigi has made some kind of lead concering the situation. Tetsu steped out and greated his father “Whats the progress pops?” Ochigi turned to look at tetsu. “Well only 2 more hours,and I’ll have traced every sattlite. So far their pattern is sketchy…….they hit up random spots with no correleation. Or so they thought. They have a pattern, its just a long one. Look here.” Ochigi pointed at the screen. “One bank….two corpertaions….three stock/shareholders….four Factory businesses. Wash, rinse, reapeat. 1,2,3,4.” Tetsu looked at the screen impressed. “Ah so far it looks like their next target will be…” Ochigi pointed at District 2 City wide banking system on the map. “Here. Their locations are hard to track, but they’ve been “building up” to even bigger places. This will be their biggest ones. I’ll let the scan finish, but the pattern repeats itself,and they’ll end up in this spot alone.” Tetsu nodded. Then spoke. “I’ll take care of them, before my road trip.” Tetsu nodded and then thought to himself. “Times are about to change. Majorly.” Category:ARK 4 Category:Tetsu Ryoji